ShiKiba Corner
by StarlightPhoenix
Summary: Determined to get paid a little more attention, Kiba and Shikamaru film some short home videos. Oh, the disaster! The HORROR!
1. Recording 1

**Recording #1**

"It won't fit, Kiba."

"Yes, it will!"

"No, it won't."

"I'll make it fit!"

"The hole's too small, Kiba."

"No, it's not!"

"Push harder."

"…Excuse me?"

"I said, push harder."

"Ow!"

"Stop being such a baby and push it in."

"It's not funny! It hurts!"

"No pain, no gain."

"Screw you…"

"Just forget what I said earlier and push it in. There's no where else for it to go."

"Shika..?"

"What is it?"

"Put the fucking camcorder down!"

"…How about no?"

"Put it down or you're next!"

"Okay. It's going down."

"Who's a good little bitch then?"

"Stop being facetious."

"…What?"

"Stop being facetious."

"Damn your 200+ IQ."

"It's not my fault you're brain's inferior to mine."

"Yeah, but… HEY! Now you're really going to get it!"

"No, please stop!"

"Now who's being fa…fe… that word?"

"I wasn't; I was being sarcastic."

"Whatever."

"So push it in."

"You do it if you're so hard."

"Fine, I will."

"About time…"

"Ouch!"

"See what I mean? Stop being a baby and push it in, Nara."

"You are so patron-… Ow!"

"For fuck's sake, Shikamaru! Just get it done and get it done fast!"

"Stop pissing me around and do it yourself."

"What! Shika!"

"Stop whinging. I was just joking."

"Phew… Good."

"Looks like one last push should do it."

"Quickly then!"

"And it's in. But… How do we get it out again? It looks like it's jammed in pretty tight."

"Just leave it in. It's not like you'll use it."

"You're right. There's nothing in there I need."

"So, Shikamaru, uh… What's with the camcorder?"

Shika picked it up again and aimed it at Kiba. "I was thinking…"

"Did it hurt?"

"Shut up."

"Sorry."

"Anyways, I realised not much attention is paid to us."

"Is there any wonder with our personalities?"

"So I decided, why not make our own collection of videos so people can look back and watch how fabulous we are?"

"You make it sound like we're old already."

"So what do you think?"

"I don't."

"Shut up."

"Sorry."

"What do you think then?"

"I say let's do it!"

"Awesome."

"Just one more thing, Nara."

"What is it?"

"How are we supposed to fit the rest of these boxes in the cupboard?"


	2. Recording 2

**Recording # 2**

"Aaah!" Kiba screamed, running around in circles with the camcorder in his hand.

"Kiba, it's a bee."

"Aaah!" Kiba squealed, ignoring Shikamaru and continuing his run.

"It's a god damn bee, Inuzuka."

"Aaah!"

"Yo! It's a fucking BEE!"

"Aaah!"

Shika sweatdropped. "If you stop running around like an idiot, it'll leave you alone."

Kiba stopped. "It will?"

Shikamaru nodded in response.

"Yay!" Kiba squealed and turned to look at the bee.

"See?"

"Aaah!" Kiba screamed, seeing the bee just inches from the lens, and began running around in circles again.

"You better not drop that recorder. If you do…" Shikamaru warned.

"I'm more scared of what the bee will do to me than you, Nara!"

"It won't do a thing if you just remain calm."

Kiba stopped again, breathing deeply. "The bee won't harm me. The bee won't harm me. The bee won't-… Aaah! The bee will harm me!"

Shikamaru sighed, now dizzy from watching Kiba run. "How troublesome…"

"Not half as much as it is for me! Aaah!"

"You know, Akamaru can do more damage than that mere bee."

"Not in my eyes! Aaah!"

"How many people do you know whose cause of death is 'bee'?"

"There was this guy on the news the other day that was killed by a bee! Aaah!"

"That was his own fault. Who in their right mind would go over to a bush saying, "Ooh! Is that a bee?""

"Obviously him! Aaah!"

"Being killed by a bee is like… is like… is like being killed by a squirrel."

"You can't get killed by squirrels! They're small and furry! Aaah!"

"So what do you suppose the bee is?"

"Small and furry and murderous! Aaah!"

"Get a hold of yourself, Inuzuka."

"Aaah! How about you hold me for me?" Kiba ran and hid behind Shikamaru.

"Be a man, Kiba. It's only a bee. B. E. E."

"How can I be a man? I'm only twelve! I haven't hit puberty yet!"

"Ta for the info, but I didn't need to know."

Kiba stared precariously at the black and yellow insect floating around Shikamaru's ponytail. "Prove it won't hurt me."

Sighing, Shika caught the bee in his hands. "See? It wouldn't hurt a -… Ow! The little shit stung me!"

"Aaah!" Inuzuka screeched, retreating to the house. "I hate bees!"

Shikamaru grinned, releasing the frightened bee from his hands. "Why do I enjoy teasing him so much?"

Turning on his heel, Shika strolled casually after Kiba, looking at the clouds along the way.


End file.
